


Just kiss me, Sam

by InnerFatGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sam, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerFatGirl/pseuds/InnerFatGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The awkward and overly emotional confession of Wincest love by awkward Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just kiss me, Sam

"What do you mean you only have a 1 bed room left? I need two beds!" Dean yelled at the shabby motel attendant. A couple looked over from their spot in the small, cluttered lobby, obviously annoyed. The man looked back at him and slapped two keys down. "Take them or leave them, pal. We're the only motel for 30 miles." Dean glared at the attendant before shoving enough money at him to cover the room. "Whatever," he said. He then went back out to the car to get their bags, finding Sam still asleep, rather uncomfortably, in the passenger seat. Dean knocked on the glass, leaving Sam startled. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty, we're here." As Sam yawned and got out of the car, Dean continued, "They only had a 1 bed room left, so i guess were bunking together tonight." He locked eyes with his little brother as he finished. A flash of emotion glinted in Sam's eyes, too fast for Dean to identify. "Yeah, that's fine. I didn't see another one close by," he yawned as he finished. They grabbed their bags and walked back into the motel and to their room. The door stuck, but when it opened, they took in the rat hole of a room. The bed had an ugly, lumpy comforter on it, and was smaller than they were used sleeping in alone, let alone together. There wasn't even a couch, just a wooden table with unstable-looking chairs. Sam threw his stuff in one of the chairs and flopped on the bed, spreading, his limbs to take up the whole bed. " You know you're going to have to move, bitch," Dean said, laying down salt lines around the doors and windows "Jerk," Sam muttered under his breath, shifting slightly enough to give Dean just enough room to lay there. Dean grumbled under his breath before laying his back on the bed, noticing how Sam leaned slightly to touch their arms together. He tried to shift away, but nearly fell off of the bed. So he scooted closer to his brother, sighing irritably at the lack of personal space. Dean swore he heard Sam make some kind of sound.. But he shrugged it off, too tired to care.

~~~~

Dean woke up, on his side, to an abnormally large hand cupping his cheek, a thumb stroking his cheekbone. Of course, he knew who it was. Instead of flinching away, Dean lolled toward his brother, pretending to still be asleep. Sam's hand traveled down to his neck, cradling his head. "Dean," Sam moaned, leaning forward to press a light kiss to Dean's lips, letting them linger as he spoke, "Why can't I have you?" His breath danced across Dean's lips as he pulled away, sliding his hand down to his older brother's hand on the bed. He intertwined their fingers together, holding just tight enough for Dean to feel even more uncomfortable. He shifted in the too small space, as if he were asleep, letting go of Sam's hand and turning to his other side, away from Sam. He hears Sam sigh before his shoulders start shaking. "I know you're awake, Dean. What did you hear?" The worry clouding Sam's voice may have broken Dean's heart a little, but he would never admit it. So he didn't move right away, trying to convince Sam his secret is still safe. He then moved groggily to face Sam, scrubbing at his eyes. "What time is it? What's happening?" He let sleep and tiredness color his voice, seeming confused. His hand dropped from his face and looked at his little brother. A small amount of shock or surprise flickered through his hazel eyes before he settled into disinterested stare. "Nothing, uh, nothing's wrong." He blinked a few times, the corners of his mouth turning up into that small, disbelieving smile. "Did you feel anything?" His eyes lingered in the space between him, not meeting Dean's. "Yeah, you shaking my shoulder. Now let me sleep," Dean muttered, laying back down with his back to Sam as he spoke. Sam sighed heavily, jostling the bed before he settled down. "Okay."

Dean woke up to an empty bed, hearing the sound of the shower running. "Sammy, I'm going for a beer run. You want anything?" He shouted from the bed, groaning as he got up. "Nah, I'm good. But don't be long, I think I found a new hunt." Sam turned the shower off and opened the door enough to poke his head through, his girl hair dripping onto his shoulders. Dean never took the time to notice how tanned and muscular they were. "It's probably just a vengeful spirit, but it's killed off six people in the last couple months. The police have blocked off the building, but people are still finding their way inside." Sam whipped the towel around so he could dry his hair. "I think it's going to kill again soon. What time is it?" He asked as he shut the bathroom door again. "It's only 8. I'll be back in an hour." 

As Dean drove down the road, he noticed that he still felt Sam's lips still lingering on his own. He could remember the smell of his slightly minty breath dance across his skin. The memory of the light pressure of those soft lips is enough to make Dean run a stop light, receiving a few car honks that help to snap him from his daydream. He pulled into the store parking lot, shoving the memory aside. He walked in all butch, grabbing some beer, a bottle of whiskey, and a banana cream pie for himself to eat in the car.

When Dean walked up to the dirty motel room door, he heard a muffled moan on the other side. He laid his head on the door, listening intently to the other side. "Deeeaannnn...." a long, strung out moan slipped through. Though the door muffled the sound, he knew who's voice was strained with pleasure. Lost in his own thoughts, Dean almost didn't notice the shuffling coming from inside. He jumped away from the door, trying to look for his key card nonchalantly. The door swung open as Dean retrieved his card, a startled Sam nearly running into him. "Whoa, Dean, hey, hey.." Sam stuttered, "Didn't think you'd be back early," he smiled awkwardly, letting Dean walk by. "What's wrong with you?" Dean asked, knowing his little brother's face was flushed with more than embarrassment. He wanted to reach over and wipe it away, wanted Sam to never be that uncomfortable around him, wanted Sam to feel safe. He couldn't risk Sam running away or something because he thought he was screwed up in the head. _It's just a phase. He'll get over me and fall for a girl soon. It's been so long, he's just lonely._ Alternative thoughts came, the thought of kissing Sammy, the thoughts of touching his Sammy... but they were quickly pushed aside as he noticed Sam talking to him, "-nd I was just bored. So I tried to find out more about the town and I found th-" Dean cut him off. "Okay, okay, Sammy. Calm down. You sound like I'm a cop or something," he sighed, setting the booze down. "What's been up with you? You're acting skittish around me." It sounded so chick-flicky, but he needed Sam to know that it was okay. It was just a phase. It had to be. "Asking me what I've heard, what I've felt, what's it all about?" Sam's fading flush returned to his cheeks, turning them a deep red color. He looked to the ground, shuffling his oversized feet. "It's nothing, Dean. I'm fine," Sam's gentle sigh wasn't convincing. "You don't sound fine." _Is it just a phase?_ "Sammy, be honest with me. You gotta give me that." _What would I do with him if.. uhm.._ "Anything, Sam. You can tell me anything," _It wouldn't be that bad to just be with him.._ He took two long strides to stand in front of his weary brother. _Would it?_ He grabbed Sam's chin and forced him to look him in the eye. "You got to believe that, man." Sam's weight shifted, leaning into his older brother's touch. His lips trembled slightly, his fear evident in his eyes. "Dean, I can't. It's... It's not normal, mot right. Even for us. You'll hate me, think I'm disgusting. Hell, dump me off the next place you see. You'll... You'll leave me," as he spoke, tears formed in his eyes, slowly spilling down his cheeks, into his morning scruff. Each sentence fragment held more emotion, more pain, an occasional sob or sharp intake of breath breaking them apart. The pure, raw, brokenness of his little brother was more than Dean could take. His Sammy hurting so bad was heartbreaking to watch. His hand moved without his permission, moving up to gently wipe the tears off of Sam's cheeks. His fingers lingered and smoothed against the scruffy, but surprisingly soft, skin. "There isn't anything that could make me hate you, Sammy. I'd never leave you," he pulled the taller man down to wrap his arms around Sam's back. Another sob ripped through from the chest pressed against his own. His fingertips met the ends of long hair, reaching higher to stroke the length of it. "I won't leave you. I need you, need you to keep me sane, and alive. I need you to be my little brother." Dean gently pulled away from the embrace to stare into Sam's hazel eyes, leaving his hand in the dark chestnut hair. "I mean it Sam. Tell me what it is. I promise i won't leave you. I'm staying right here," a small smile accompanied his last words, the truth of them ringing loudly in the quiet motel room. _He's my little brother. Mine._ Something in those hazel eyes changed, though tears continued down his cheeks. Sam chewed on his bottom lip, still unsure of what he would do. "I don't know if I can, Dean. I- I just can't lose you," as Sam spoke, he took a slow step away from his brother. When he saw the unintentional frustration in Dean's eyes, he simply ducked his head and brought a slightly trembling hand to shield his face. Whether it's from a swing or the glare, he didn't know. He didn't care. He just needed out, away from his older brother before he did something stupid. "Please, Dean, don't hit me," he choked out, flinching at out broken his own voice sounded, flinching at the hand that moved his out of his face. Dean stared disbelievingly at him, looking nearly as broken as he felt. "Sammy, I would never hurt you. Just please, tell me what you're so afraid of. We'll make it work. We always do." He gave Sam his best puppy dog eyes, just like he used to do to him. His may not be as good as Sam's, but it got the job done. the last of Sam's apprehension fades away in a slump of defeat. "Dean, I-" He swallowed, "I kind of, like, love you. In a not family way?" He sighed awkwardly, shuffling his feet again. "It's just- I've tried to stop. And I don't know why but I just can't. You're standing here, being perfect, and I just love you for it." As Sam spoke, Dean inched closer to him. When Sam finished, he was close enough to pull at Sam's arm, making him come closer. "It's okay, Sam. I- I didn't know this before, but I think I love you too. I want you." He wrapped his arms around Sam again, holding him tighter than he ever has. Sam pulled away first, his eyes still glistening. "Did- did you just ask me out?" A grin appeared on his face, lightening the once intense mood. Dean threw his head back, laughing like he hasn't in years. "Just kiss me, Sam." 

So they did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've ever written and i just now had the courage to type it up onto here. It's not the best but i like it. (:


End file.
